


Dark Nights

by Charm2999



Series: Love in a new world. [1]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: AU - Modern World., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm2999/pseuds/Charm2999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion comes home to a heart breaking surprise. Alexander is a mess after a shooting at the office and Hephaistion is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you all so much for reading!

Hephaistion sighed as he walked down the narrow hallway, his groceries heavy in his hands. It had been such a long week and he was just ready to put his things away and go to sleep forever, or maybe he would take a nice long bath first. He smiled to himself at the idea as he finally made it up to his door. Yes. A bath would be perfect after the week he’d had. 

 

He groaned as he balanced all his bags in one hand and attempted to get his keys out of his pocket. He felt the back of his hand brush against his cellphone and thought for a second about checking it. The stupid thing had been buzzing away in his pocket for hours, but then again when did it ever stop? He shook the idea from his head. He had promised himself he would disconnect this weekend. He needed a break. He worked constantly, from morning till night, and even when the day was done the on slaughter of emails in his inbox to go through never ended. 

 

Years ago, when he was much younger than he felt now, his best friend had looked him in the eye and asked for his help in changing the world. Hephaestion laughed at the memory now, it all felt so silly but then again, Alexander had always been a dreamer.

 

It only took an instant for his thought to go swirling back to those bright brown eyes and that smile that made him rethink his life choices. 

 

He sighed and shook the thought out of his head again. There would be a better time to figure that out, Today was for rest and sleep. He nodded to himself in agreement and finally opened the door in front of him. 

 

Hephaistion walked through the door and groped around for the light switch. He sighed and gave up on finding it with the bags still in his hands. He walked slowly over to his kitchen, blinded by the darkness of the night and softly placed the groceries down on his kitchen table. 

 

The moment the bags were out of his hands he couldn’t help but to stretch his aching muscles. He began to make his way over to the light switch when he heard it. His face twisted instantly to the source of the sound and ran over to the light switch and flicking it on. 

 

His blue eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. “Alexander?” He whispered.

 

“Phai?” The blond groaned from his place against the wall in front of him. 

 

Hephaistion didn’t know when he’d moved but within a moments notice he’d dropped to his knees in front of the man. His hand instantly taking the blonds cheek in his. “Alex what’s happen to you. What are you doing here.” 

 

Alexander attempted to sit up straighter as he looked into Hephaistion’s bring blue eyes. He squinted at the man before him, attempting to adjust to the light. “I… I tried to call. But…” 

 

His voice sounded so tight and so strained. Though they had dried now there were still tear tracks on his cheeks. The man in front him wasn’t the same who usually plagued his thoughts. Something was wrong.

 

"That doesn't explain your condition Alex." Hephaistion pleaded. "What happen. I only left the office around noon what's could have happen since then?"

 

Alexander looked up to meet his eyes but, once again, could not keep the years at bay. The sobs wreaked through his body at the very thought. 

 

"He's dead Phai! He died right there in front of me!" Alexander sobbed. 

 

Hephaistion eyes widened as he listened to the blond sob. "Who?" 

 

"Father! He was right there in front of me! Oh Phai he was right there! We were arguing as I walked him to the door. We finally stopped when we saw his driver pull up. He told me to mind my own business and I was storming off. And then I heard the shots. By the time I ran back to him he was.... I just told him that I loved him and then he was dead. I don't even know if the bastard heard me but oh god I hope he did. And now he's dead." Alexander sobbed openly, unable to stop himself. Hephaistion Stared at the man with shock and horror etched onto his face. This was impossible! 

 

"I don't even remember what happen next Phai. It's all such a blur. First the ambulance and then the police. They asked me such crazy questions and they asked why we had been fights. Oh god Phai they think I'm the one responsible for it. They think I'm the one wh- they think I killed him! Then my lawyers got there and started arguing with the police. I just couldn't take it all and I left. He's dead Phai... He's really dead."

 

Alexander pulled his knees into his chest and cried into them as if he was still a small and helpless child. His body still shaking from the power of his sobs. His father was dead. There was little he could say thatwould make this better. So he didn't speak. Instead Hephaistion wrapped his arms around the man he loved so deeply and held him. 

 

They stayed that way for hours. Eventually Alexander opened up and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion and pulling the man ontop of him and holding him even tighter. His head resting against his chest so he could hear his heart beat. 

 

Hours passed with them sat like that, simply holding each other. Finally Alexander's tears dried and Hephaistion was able to pull away from him enough to meet his eyes. 

 

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." Hephaistion whispered as he slowly pulled the blond to his feet. Slowly he walked him into the bedroom and sat him down on his king sized bed. He sighed and kissed the mans forehead softly befor walking into the bathroom and turning on the light. He rolled his long black selves up and began to fill the bathtub with water and soap. This is what they need right now. 

 

He let the tub fill with water and then walked back to his bedroom. Alexander's curious eyes met his but he didn't answer the question. Instead he walked over to the man and began to peel of the layers of clothes on his body. Said blond did nothing but watch as he was gently stripped by his blue eyed friend and lover. Finally when there were no clothes left on him Hephaistion led him into the bathroom and helped him into the tub. Once the tub was also full he turned off the tap and turned his attention to the man in the tub who was now surrounded by bubbles. 

 

He smiled comfortingly at the man before him and rested his hand on his cheek. Alexander leaned into the touch, savouring it as if he would be lost without it. 

 

"Join me?" The blond whispered. 

 

"I plan on it but I think I might need to do some damage control first. The board is probably looking for you." Hephaistion Guessed. 

 

"They kept calling so I shut of the phone." The blond admitted softly. 

 

Hephaistion shook his head in disbelief. Only his Alexander would do something so crazy. "Where is it?" He asked. 

 

"Under the couch." 

 

Hephaistion raised an eyebrow at the response but didn't question him on it. He was allowed to act a little crazy right now. "Stay here and rest. I'll be back." 

 

Alexander nodded in response and Hephaistion smiled back at him before kissing his head once more and leaving the room. Alexander sighed and sank into the warm water with a sigh.  

 

*•*•*•* 

 

Hephaistion groaned as he extended his arm in all sorts of awkward positions, trying to reach the cell phone that was down under the couch. Finally his hand reached the blasted object and pulled it out from his hiding spot. 

 

He couldn't help but to wonder how the phones owners had managed to get it lodged so deep in there. 

 

The instant the phone turned on the poor thing was bombarded with missed calls and hundreds of messages. Hephaistion's eyes widened as he browsed through the various messages and couldn't help but understand why Alexander had thrown the thing as far away as he could. Just as he opened some of the messages to reply the screen changed. Someone was calling. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hephaistion Sir! Oh thank god! So he's with you then! I was terrified, he wasn't answering his phone. I was supposed to escort him home but when I went to get him he was already gone-" 

 

"Begoas. It's fine. He's fine. What's going on. How is everything at the office." 

 

"I don't know what to tell you sir… Its chaos... My phone hasn't stopped ringing all evening. The board of directors wish to speak to Sir and their all getting a bit anxious. I’ve gotten warning calls from the police since, whoever has done this, has still yet to be caught. Ptolomy and Cassander  are calling every hour and are Cassander is getting harder and harder to hold off. He wanted to go to the police and lodge a missing persons complaint but I was just able to stop him.” 

 

“Well you did the right thing. I want you to call them and tell them to back off. Alexander is in no condition to take over and manage this right now. And I need you to tell the board members and everyone else that he is not to be disturbed until Monday. Our phones will be off, if its urgent and I mean  _really_ urgent then email me.” 

 

“Um … sir.” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Its about his mother. Ms Olympia…”

 

“What about her?”

 

“She’s on the other line. What do I do.” 

 

 Hephaistion sighed as he looked down at his phone and decided what to do. He really was in no mood to speak to the woman. It’s not that they disliked one another but it was obvious that she disapproved of him. To her he was a commoner after all, and an orphan to boot. 

 

“Tell her to try calling him now. She won’t want to speak to me so don’t tell her where he is.” 

 

“...Yes sir.” 

 

Hephaistion sighed as he finally hung up the phone. He never knew how to feel about Alexanders secretary. He wasn’t a bad kid but he always got the feel that the boy had deeper feeling  for his boss than he let on. Regardless of whether that was true or not, his thoughts on it could wait till later. Just as he was about to try calling her himself the phone in his hand began to ring.

 

“Oh Alexander dear! Please tell me your alright. I was terrified when I heard what happen. I’ve been trying to call you all day! How dare you not answer my calls? Don’t you have any idea how terrified I’ve been-“

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Olympia but its me.”

 

There was silence on the line for a moment and Hephaistion couldn’t help but to think that she was about to hang up on him. 

 

“So he’s with you then.” 

 

“He’s currently asleep. I thought I should inform everyone of his safety so no one would worry.” When it came to Olympia, Hephaistion never minded lying to her. Telling her the truth was always a lot more troublesome.

 

“Is that so. I didn’t expect him to go running to you of all people.” 

 

“Hmm yes, well I-“ 

 

“I had expected him to ask that secretary of his, Bagoas? Yes, I expected that he would be the one to comfort Alexander. Hmm, I wonder if I misjudged their relationship. But then again I am very rarely wrong.” She drawled.

 

“Well the next time I need my fortune read I’ll be sure to come to you. Since your so very rarely wrong.”  Hephaistion replied

 

“Wait! At least tell me if he is well!” She shouted in a panic.

 

“He is.” 

 

And with that said Hephaistion hung up the phone. He sighed as he turned the bloody thing off and then walked over to his kitchen and did the same to his own phone. He cold see messages and emails pouring into his inboxes but he couldn’t be bothered to care at that very moment.

 

Finally he walked back into the bathroom where a beautiful man with curious eyes was staring into his soul. 

 

“I should be giving you that look, not the other way around.” Hephaistion joked as he began to unbutton his own shirt, preparing to get into the tub as well. “Reheat the water for me, its freezing tonight.”

 

Alexander nodded in agreement and did just as Hephaistion requested silently. 

 

Hephaistion sighed as he finally stripped down and slowly lowered himself into the tub and onto Alexanders lap. Alexander didn’t bother to wait for him to get comfortable before wrapping his arms around him and pulling the man into his chest.

 

“What did she say?” The blond asked. They both knew exactly who he was speaking of.

 

“She was asking if you were well.” Hephaistion replied, choosing to leave some of the other parts out. 

 

“Hephaistion.” Alexander wrapped his arms tightly around his lovers waist. He didn’t have to push much further to get the real answer to his question. They never needed many words between them to convey feelings. Why speak when ones actions speak for themselves. 

 

“She was surprised that you were here. she expected you to be with Begoas.” 

 

Alexander could feel the man stiffen in his arms. They both knew he had nothing to fear but that didn’t make a difference sometimes.   

 

"She always says such unnecessary thing. That's just rubbish." Alexander stated harshly. 

 

"I know.” Hephaistion sighed leaning back and relaxing into Alexanders chest. 

 

“You don’t believe her. I know you don’t.” Alexander stated. There was no question of that fact.

 

“Yeah but it's just gotten a tad bit annoying that's all. The first time you hear something so absurd it's funny but at this point it's all just a bit irritating.” Hephaistion stated smiled softly as he heard the steady heartbeat next to his ear.

 

"It's not like you to listen to such silly office rumours." The blond stated. 

 

“I try not to but some things just can’t be helped..." 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I know." 

 

"No Hephaistion you don't understand. I love you so much that I don't think I could live without you. You're my reason, my life and my very soul. No one could ever come close to place you have in my heart.” The blonde expressed, attempting to assure his lover.

 

"You always use such flowery words... But I suppose it is nice to hear it every now and then.” Hephaistion said with a smirk. 

 

Seeing Hephaistion's smile the blond instantly relaxed. Assured that he had nothing to worry about.

 

"I've missed you.” 

 

"I didn't want to interfere with your work." Hephaistion explained. He did have a lot to explain after the last few months. As much as the two men loved being with one another, moments like these had become much more rare. 

 

"Did father say something?” Alexander quickly hit the nail on the head, leaving no room for questions. 

 

"No, he didn't have to I saw it in the look in his eye." Hephaistion was never the type to bad mouth a person, no matter how difficult they had made his life. But if Hephaistion had to pick someone to top a list of people who caused him unnecessary hardship, Philip would defiantly win.

 

"You worry to much about what he thin- …” Alexander cut off mid sentence.

 

"Alexander?" Hephaistion twisted around to try an meet the gaze of his lover.

 

"Thought. You care to much of what he thought.” He replied, switching into past tense. 

 

"Alex look at me." Hephaistion ordered. Finally the blond looked up to meet his friends eyes. The tears glazing his eyes, promising to spill at any moment. 

 

Hephaistion didn't have to think twice before turning in the mans lap and wrapping his arms around him. He nestled the blonde head into the crook of his next and let him cry. The tears rolled down his cheeks silently but breaking Hephaistion'a heart none the less. Seeing the man he loved hurting so much hurt him even more, he genuine couldn't explain it. By the time Alexander's tears finally dried the water in the tub was already begining to cool. 

 

"I'm sorry for causing you so much grief Phai." Alexander finally whispered, his voice coarse and strained. 

 

"You could never cause me grief Alexander. I am sharing your grief. It's different." Hephaistion Argued 

 

"Tomato, Tamato" Alexander scoffed. 

 

Hephaistion huffed at the blond but sighed and gave up arguing with him. There was little he could do once Alexander had his mind made up. Instead he just held him tightly before kissing his head softly. 

 

Before Alexander could question his actions Hephaistion stood up and got out of the tub. The blond stared at his friend in confusion when the brunet suddenly bent down and picked the blond up bridal style and carried him up out of the tub.  

 

"Phai!" Alexander squeeled uncharactoristically making Hephaistion laugh. 

 

The brunett set his friend down on the edge of the tub and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel that was sitting in a pile next to the tub. He smirked as he dried his lover off and then did the same for himself. 

 

"Any chance I can borrow some pajamas?" Alexander asked. 

 

Hephaistion smirked before pulling the blond to his feet and wrapping a towel around his waist and then his own. Alexander, not needed to ask again began to turn and make his way into the bedroom but Hephaistion stopped him once again. 

 

This time he didn't so much as flinch when the thinner brunett picked him up with ease and carried him to the bed. He raised an eyebrow at the smirking man before he was carried into the bedroom and promptly dropped on the bed. 

 

"Show off." Alexander complained. 

 

Hephaistion laughed as he closed all the lights and sultered his way over to the bed and ontop of the blond. 

 

"For once my love, let me take care of you." Hephaistion stated before leaning down and taking the blonde lips into a kiss. 

 

"Hephaistion" Alexander groaned before flipping them over and pressing him into the matress. 

 

Hephaistion sighed as he basked in the moment. He smiled and pulled Alexander ontop of him, letting him fall onto his chest. 

 

"Sleep my love. There will be more than enough time for the world tomorrow. No one will be interrupting us. Your safe." Hephaistion stated. His hands instinctively reaching for and combing through the blonde’s curling hair. 

 

Alexander smiled against his chest and kissed him softly above where his heart was. It took only a moment before he fell asleep to the sound of his lovers heart beat. Hephaistion followed his love into the land of dreams soon after. 

 


End file.
